Hell Yeah!
by VirgoDragon
Summary: Orochimaru does something humiliating to Sasuke infront of Sakura, they escape and whoohoo ensues. It's sort of angsty I guess... but happy too!Oneshot, Read and Review!


Note: You know what it is! Rated for a sort of rape and a sex sence... please read and review. I don't own Naruto, sorry don't sue me for my evil creation, muhahahaha.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes. 

It was dark.

She was chained to a bed.

She was naked.

_WHAT THE FUCK!_ Inner Sakura shouted.

Sakura stuggled, but stopped when the door opened.

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura!" He was suprised, he hadn't seen her for a long time. Orochimaru entered the room, too.

"Why is she like this?" Sasuke had suddenly realised the girl was naked, now he was trying his best not to look.

"I wanted to reward you for all the good work you've been doing." Orochimaru giggled and pulled Sasuke over to the bed.

"I don't want it." Sasuke looked away. Orochimaru was obvosly angry about his refusal, but his face relaxed into as smile. He grabbed Sasuke around the neck, pushing his hands down the teen's pants. Sasuke grunted, but was unable to move. Sakura watched, her eyes wide, knowing exactally what Orochimaru was doing, but unable to do anything about it.

"You want it. I hear you moan her name in your sleep." Sakura could see Orochimaru's hand moving underneath Sasuke's pants. "What do you dream when you moan her name? Keep your eyes open or I'll kill her!" He hissed, Sasuke's eyes opened. Orochimaru was squeesing him and runing his hand back and forth, faster with each stroke. Sakura found hereslf to parilized, listening to Orochimaru's whispers. "Do you dream of being inside her? Inside her tight, wet, passage... it would feel so good, wouldn't it? To be fucking her..." Orochimaru continued whispering erotic thingsto Sasuke's ear. Sakura saw the relese on Sasuke's face when he finally came into Orochimaru's hand. The Sanin laughed and let him go. "I'll leave you two alone."

Sasuke sank to his knees next to Sakura, his face in his hands. "I'm sorry." He looked up at her, "That must have been humiliating for you." Sasuke stood up and broke the chains with his hands. Sakura sat up and rubbed her wrists.

"Sasuke... don't be humiliated."

"I'm not... I'm worried about-- he's never done that before." Sasuke turned away, his face in shadows. "I have to get you out of here." He said suddenly, an edge to his voice.

"Come with me." Sakura said, standing up. Her knees felt weak, she took a step and then fell into Sasuke. "Sasuke... please..." She cried softly, "Don't let that evil man take you..." Sasuke held her for a minute and then helped her stand. He took off his tunic top and handed it to Sakura. She sliped it on and he took her hand.

They ran from the room and down stone pasage ways, they were silent and fast. Soon Sakura found herself on the beach of a large lake. Sasuke let go of her hand, turning to walk back into the forest.

"Sasuke, don't leave me. Not again." Sasuke looked back at her. Sakura was crying, shaking from sorrow and cold. They stared at eachother and it began to rain.

Suddenly Sasuke was embracing Sakura, she gasped as he kissed her face and neck. "I don't want to leave you, I don't want to..." He whispered into her skin. Sakura kissedhis forehead.

"Then don't." She said. Sasuke pushed her away lightly and looked at her, as if he couldn't belive something.

"Sakura..." He kissed her on the mouth and she kissed him back. "I love you. I'm so sorry... I was so selfish."

"Sasuke..." She couldn't belive he was saying that, it was something she had wanted to hear for so long... "I love you too."

They began to kiss again, each kiss was deeper and more pasionate then the first. Sasuke pushed Sakura lightly down into the sand, his tunic fell open and she lay under him compleatly naked.

Sasuke's kisses traveld down from her face, he kissed each of her brests, feeling them become swollen with his touch. He nuzzled her chest as his hand traveled down to her sex.

Sakura gasped when his finger entered her. Sasuke listend to her moans when he began work his finger inside of her. She was not used often, that was obvious, she was tight. Sasuke didn't want her to hurt at all. He pushed in another finger, and then a third, moving them in circles, making the virgin girl looser.

Suddenly Sakura pushed Sasuke onto his back with suprising strength. She kissed down his bare chest as she began to take off his pants. Sasuke moaned when he was finally exposed to the cold air and the rain, Sakura took his organ into his mouth and began moving her head up and down, slowly at first and then faster. The pleasure was driving Sasuke crazy, he tried to sit up, but she pushed him back down.

Sasuke growled and forsed her off of him, he strattled her, staring into her eyes.

"Sasuke..." she looked down at his hard organ and blushed suddenly. Sasuke smiled softly... she would do all that and then blush?

He forsed himself inside of her, feeling the barrier tear, he held himself inside of her. "I'm I hurting you?" She shook her head, obviously lying. "I can stop."

"Stop talking and do it." She whispered.

"I don't want to--"

"Do it!." She whispered, tears streaming down her face... or was it rain?

Sasuke did it. She bit her lip, blood spurting there. Sasuke kissed her lips, licking the blood away. He moved in and out for a long time, holding himself back, making himself go slow for her sake.

It hit them both like a shot, Sakura's body suddenly relaxed and the pain was replaced by a tightening and slick pleasure. Sasuke moaned into her hair. Sakrua moved her hips up for him. They moved together, the storm around them and in them growing in intensity. Sakrua's opening sudenly collapsedwithviolent pleasureon Sasuke and they both swallowed screams as Sasuke came into her.

He collapsed on to her, breathing hevily. Sakura held him tightly, the storm began to subside, Sakura watched as the clouds cleared and the moon and stars came out.

"That was better then any dream I've had." Sasuke whispered into her hair. Sakura became stiff with suprise.

"So you have been dreaming about me! You pervert!" She pushed him off of her and laughed.

"Are you offended?" He asked, sitting up and quirking a brow.

_FUCK NO!_ Inner Sakura was dancing, _HELL YEAH!_

"No." Sakura said, leaning in and kissing him deeply. "Let's go home now."

* * *

AN: Hence the title is born! Please Read and Review! 


End file.
